Revolt of the Angels
by kage no atsui
Summary: Dark and Krad are back... And Krad became deadlier than ever. Would Satoshi win the battle against 'the other him? How would Risa help him out of this? Read and find out.[SatoRisa]
1. The Premonition

_**Revolt of the Angels**_

Standard disclaimers apply…

An Inevitable Destiny

Just when everyone thought that the war between the angels was over, Krad began to haunt Satoshi's dreams. What would Risa do to help him out? And what would Satoshi do to stay with her?

bgm – "Dead" by My Chemical Romance

**Chapter One: The Premonition**

The entire place was filled with artworks which were quite familiar to Satoshi. He wasn't sure if he had actually seen them before but the fact that everything in this place looked recognizable to him was really bothering. But the stuff in this peculiar place did not only disturb him because of their familiarity. In fact, every artwork seemed to haunt him like they wanted to tell him something… Something he wouldn't want to know.

"Satoshi…"

"Satoshi…"

"Satoshi…"

His name echoed. Someone was calling him… And he was sure who it is.

Satoshi clenched his fists, mustering all the courage inside him to be able to face the 'person' who called his name. He breathed a lungful of air and started walking to reach the end of the room. Fixing his gaze upon the wall, he realized that there was a large full-body mirror attached to it. He continued to saunter until he was face to face with his reflection.

He stared at his reflection for a while and then the voice called once again.

"Satoshi Hikari…"

He remained staring at the man in the mirror then suddenly a figure of someone he perfectly knew emerged behind his reflection.

The other figure placed its hand on Satoshi's neck which sent shivers on his spine. The feathers of its broken wings fell gently on the floor as it placed its lips near Satoshi's ear.

"Missed me?"

Satoshi's face paled and his feet seemed unable to move. His legs only trembled and his mind suddenly became blank.

"K- Krad?" he stuttered the only word his lips could say. At first, he thought he would be able to face 'the other him' but now, seeing a more dangerous-looking Krad, he proved himself wrong.

Krad's wings were still as white as before but it had lost several of its feathers. He now had dark eye bags, paler skin and red eyes which give him the look of a drug addict who's desperate to have more of his drugs.

"Satoshi," Krad's voice was snake-like. "I know you missed me so much." He continued to caress Satoshi's neck with those ice-cold fingers. "But don't worry," he whispered, "I could feel that we'll be together again. Just wait."

Krad disappeared.

Satoshi knew that Krad wasn't really beside him a while ago but he did not have the opportunity to check because he was too afraid to discover that Krad was actually with him moments ago. He knew that Krad was inside the mirror and he was playing with his illusions to scare him. But everything, like the artworks, looked and felt so real.

His limbs still shook badly and his heart pounded madly against his ribs.

Satoshi fell on his knees, sweat rolling down his cheeks.

'He'll come back…' he said mentally. 'He'll take over my body again.'

_To be continued…_

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed reading my first DNAngel fic. I know it's short so I promise to make the next chapter longer. Anyways, this is a satoxrisa fic so expect for loads of satoxrisa moments. Oh and don't forget to leave a review. Okay? The title isn't mine either BTW. 


	2. Sanctuary

_**Revolt of the Angels**_

Standard disclaimers apply…

bgm-"If we fall in love" by Yeng Constantino and RJ Jimenez

**

* * *

Chapter Two : Sanctuary **

Satoshi woke up in a jolt. He mechanically sat up in his bed the moment he left the dream world. He was panting terribly; sweat grazing the sides of his face as he slowly regained consciousness. The nightmare he had last night was nothing but terrifying. It all felt… real.

_Get a hold of yourself,_ he mentally told himself and tried to calm his nerves down. _It was nothing but a strange nightmare..._

…_A very strange on indeed._

No matter how many times he chimed these lines inside his head, his heart still pounded violently and his hands still shook terribly. Damn. He must be imagining things.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

Slowly, he took calming breaths.

Krad. Is he really going to take over my body?

Silence…

_Deep breaths._

No. That's stupid! He will never come back… He's already sealed for three days, isn't he?

_More deep breaths._

But… What if…

_Deeper breaths._

Stop thinking of all those nonsense, Satoshi! Krad will never EVER come back! He's perfectly and safely sealed with Dark. You don't have to worry about anything.

Though his inner self tried to convince him how safe everything was, he still couldn't feel that he was in his sanctuary. Curse that Krad! Though he's already gone, he still has his hands on Satoshi's neck.

He took another deep breath before deciding to freshen himself up. The city needs him. Staying in this large mansion will not help him forget about his dream. Besides, he should be responsible for the damages Krad has done to the city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping out of his black limousine, Satoshi immediately saw Risa Harada (or rather search for Risa). She was with her twin sister, Riku, giving supplies to those who were greatly affected by the destruction of the city.

Unconsciously, a genuine smile crept across his lips. He could never forget the look she gave him that afternoon when he was already completely free from Krad's grasp. It was the look of pure admiration. Though he was known as the distant wonder boy who has loads of fan girls, he felt somewhat happy that Risa gave him that kind of look. When her brown eyes bore unto him, he felt nothing but wonderful.

As though sensing Satoshi Hiwatari's stare, Risa looked up to see him smiling at her direction.

Was he smiling… at her?

She felt her cheeks burn and returned Satoshi's smile (though she wasn't sure if he was really smiling at her).

They continued to gaze at each other like they were the sole inhabitants of earth.

No matter how much pleasure Satoshi gets from staring at Risa, he took his eyes off her. He couldn't afford being mocked by everyone once they found out about his feelings for her.

Did he just say feelings?

Oh god. How he would hate seeing his classmates celebrating like fools once they start mocking the two of them. And how he would curse the police department if ever they'll display the so-called 'school boy grin'. God, he would surely hate the world if ever those things will happen.

Risa, seeing the disappointment in Satoshi's face when he broke the stare, merely got back to her work of distributing plastic bags of medicines, first aid kits, foods and drinks. My… This man confuses her. First, he would stare at her like she's the last thing in earth. Then, he would scowl after taking his eyes off her like she just did something that would possibly annoy him.

The only thing she did was returning his gaze… What was so wrong with that?

_Perhaps, he was not really looking at her? And when he noticed that she was staring at him, he got mad?_

God, how she wished she did not made any eye contact with him!

Busying herself with her duty to forget what he just did, she failed to notice the presence of that 'someone' who had just got into her nerves.

"Risa," Satoshi's voice still had that cold aura but it sounded so nice in Risa's ear. To hear him say her name gave her a very indescribable feeling. Wait a minute. Did he say 'Risa' without adding the suffix '-chan'?

Risa looked up at him, her soft brown eyes meeting his warm blue ones. At first, she thought she was not looking at the real Satoshi Hiwatari. He always gives everyone the coldest look one would ever receive. But now… it was different. Really different.

He did not give her that smug look. He looked at her, she thought, rather lovingly.

"Umm… Here."

She could swear that she could laugh out loud at that moment. The distant and cold hearted Satoshi Hiwatari, using the word (is it a word?) 'umm'? Well that's new!

Risa reached out her hands to receive the large bag from Satoshi's hands. As he handed it to her, he purposely touched her fingertips before letting the plastic bag go.

A deep blush crept up her face. She knew he did it on purpose. She felt like she was going to be eaten by the ground. Nonetheless, it felt somewhat good to know that someone returns your feelings.

_Return your feelings?_ The words don't sound quite right. She was not in love with Satoshi, wasn't she?

It took all of her courage and strength to say 'thank you'. Even so, she still heard herself stutter. Karma is really roaming around somewhere, ne?

Satoshi did not fail to notice the tint of pink in her cheeks went he touched her fingertips. She was beautiful when she smiles but she was even more beautiful when she blushes. His lips curled to one side, making him look as though he was smirking.

"There's more in the car," he said, excitement rushing through his veins. He wondered how she would react. "Do you want me to bring them here?" He sounded more confident right now. He wanted to know how Risa would look like if he'll tease her a bit.

_There's more?!_

"Y-yes… Please…"

Her stuttering only made Satoshi rejoice mentally. Her reactions showed a very positive sign for him. She likes him. He was definitely sure about it.

God, he enjoys every minute of this little community service.

With each bag he would give her, he would purposely brush his fingertips against her hand. It only made her blush even more. And he, for the second time of mentioning this line, enjoyed every minute of seeing her reactions.

As of now, Risa was blushing fiercely, her head bowed down due to too much embarrassment. Satoshi should not do this to her. What has she done for him to torment her like this?

"Oi, Satoshi!"

Much to Risa's delight and to Satoshi's annoyance, Takeshi Saehara, their loud mouthed classmate, called out, completely destroying their moment. "Why are you just standing there? Come and help us cleaning this mess up!" –he meant the pile of rocks which were scattered in the streets.

Satoshi took one last glance at Risa and said, "I'm waiting for you to thank me for the last bag I brought."

_Crap._

He said those words with so much sarcasm that did not only boiled Risa's blood up but also made her formulate of the rightful answer he should receive.

_Who on earth does he think he is? Do I look like I'm serving him or something? Besides, isn't he doing community service? Why does he want me to thank him? If he is really wiling to help, then he should not be expecting for anything._

With that, she looked up at him, her blush completely gone, and said rather angrily, "Well thank you, Satoshi! Oh, I mean, Satoshi_-sama_!"

That didn't sound right. He wanted her to call him by his first name only. He was already tired of hearing 'Satoshi-sama' from his servants and maids. And the way she thanked him was not what he expected. He expected her to stutter the words with her head bowed and her cheeks red. But she didn't do any of them. In fact, she did exactly the opposite! How dare her!

"You're welcome, Risa_-san_."

He turned on his heel and walked grumpily towards the loud Saehara. Girls are really annoying. They are so fickle! First, they pretend that they like you. Next, they'll show you the complete opposite! Hell. He wanted to shout at her and tell her how infuriating she was. But then, he doesn't have any right to do so. He was neither her father nor her friend. He wasn't even her boyfriend! So why does he feel this way?

Risa shook her head and got back to her work. _What an irritating bastard._ A small smile crept its way on her lips. Though she should be furious about what he did, she felt as though seeing him in such state makes her feel absolutely happy.

Unbelievably, Satoshi did not have the chance to recall his nightmare. It didn't even cross his mind! His whole being was full of thoughts about Risa that not a single second of his day passed without him thinking of her. She had definitely saved him today… She would unquestionably make this world his sanctuary… If she would stay with him and eventually be his.

_To be continued..._

**

* * *

Author's Unimportant Note: **

I wonder what you would say with that one. I hope you liked this mushy chapter. (Come on! Say you do!!!) Just a bit of showing what type of relationship Satoshi and Risa would have once they –ahem- fall in love? Hahaha…

Oh, I forgot to tell you that the title doesn't belong to me! Err… It belongs to… Ugh… Can I just tell you on my next update? I kinda forgot who really owns this title. :-P

Thank you very much for reading.

…**But I'll surely thank you more if you'll leave a review to inspire me to continue this story. XD**


	3. Series of Unfortunate Events Or Not

**Chapter Three: Series of Unfortunate Events… Or not**

Risa slid the door open, only to reveal her teacher in science scowl at her. Obviously, her action of suddenly opening the door without even bothering to knock interrupted his discussion.

"S- S- Sensei…" Risa said between gasps of air. She had been running since this morning because of tardiness. She woke up late and to think that today was the first day of school after the 'Dark-Krad incident'.

"Oh, Miss Harada." The brown haired science teacher glanced at his wrist watch. "You are too early…" He paused to look at his panting student who now had her head hung in shame. "…For the next subject."

The class laughed. Somehow, they found the teacher's sarcastic statement comical.

Risa mumbled a 'sorry', hoping that the teacher would hear her barely audible apology amidst the loud laughter of her classmates.

"Get inside." He ordered and proceeded to get his things from the desk.

Risa walked in, her eyes never leaving her shoes. She didn't want to see the looks on her classmates' faces.

"Fifty three minutes late." Her science teacher mentioned which made her stop at her tracks and her shoulders tense. "I want a word with you during lunch break, Miss Harada."

She nodded but did not look back at her disappointed teacher.

The sound of the door being slid shut confirmed that her instructor already left the classroom. It gave her enough courage to look up and seek for a vacant seat.

The sight surprised her. Instead of having individual arm chairs, they now have long wooden desks wherein a pair of students could sit side by side and share the writing table.

Risa looked around and found out that the last seat available was the one located at the far end corner of the room. Actually, the problem was not the location of the seat but the person whom she'll eventually sit with and share the wooden desk with.

She gulped.

_Satoshi Hiwatari…_

She had no other choice but to sit beside the coldest bastard in the room. _Shit!_

Reluctantly, she walked towards him.

"Uhmm… Can I seat here?"

Satoshi was looking through the window and he seemed not to notice her so it surprised her when he replied without even giving her a glance. "Go ahead."

:-:-:-:-:-:

Class after class, Risa had one or two misfortunes.

In literature, which was the period after science, she got to stand in front of the class the whole hour because of desperately trying to borrow a pen from her twin sister who was seated at the opposite corner, a few good meters from her.

It's not like she didn't bring a pen with her. It's just that she had _accidentally_ picked the inkless pen during her last minutes at their house. She was already forty-five minutes late back then so she didn't have much time to check which pen she had taken.

Then, during the third class, which was math, she didn't have a calculator so once again her teacher scolded her.

"What kind of student will attend Trigonometry without a calculator, Miss Harada? Who are you, Einstein? Des Cartes? Or perhaps, Newton?"

After asking that question to the whole class, Risa got another full hour of standing outside the classroom.

Finally, during her last class in the morning period, which was apparently History, she found out that, like her calculator and pen, she forgot her book. Thank kami her teacher didn't ask her to stand up because her lower limbs were already in the state of collapsing. However, like the first three teachers (oh yes they all said one thing in common), she has to see him during her lunch break.

Four teachers to see during lunch break… Four consecutive punishments… What a day.

:-:-:-:-:-:

She headed to the teachers' office, wishing they won't give her a very long sermon so that she will still have enough time to eat lunch.

"Sensei." She didn't know to whom she addressed that since the four subject teachers were all in the office.

The four _'jurors'_ looked straight into her brown eyes.

"Miss Harada, this is a very good start of the school year for you." Her science teacher stated. Risa wasn't sure if his statement was supposed to be a joke. Either way, she didn't find it funny. "I can't believe you got into the nerves of four teachers."

"I think this is your first time here, Miss Risa Harada." It was her Literature teacher. "I must admit that you do not excel academically," _Ouch!_ "But you are such a diligent student! What has gotten into you, Miss Harada?"

"I'm sorry." It was all she could say.

"I guess this call for detention." Her teacher in History said.

_Oh no… Please no…_

"I agree." That came from her Math teacher.

_Oh please… Don't!_

"We cannot tolerate irresponsibility inside the school." Her Science teacher said.

_Please…. I won't be late next time…_

Her Literature teacher nodded in agreement.

_Oh my…_

"See us before going home. Is that clear, Miss Harada?"

Risa bit her lower lip but nodded nonetheless.

"You may leave."

She walked back to her classroom. Much to her surprise, she found her meal unappealing. Yes. Her wish has been granted! Her teachers 'preached' very briefly and now she has a lot of time to eat lunch. But the thought that she will have to stay for detention leeched all her love for food.

She sighed as she sat on her chair, unnoticing that Satoshi was beside her.

"You could have just borrowed from me, you know."

It was only then she noticed his presence. She looked at him though he wasn't doing the same to her.

"Huh?"

"I have an extra pen and calculator." Satoshi glanced at her at the corners of his eyes. "And you could have just shared my History book with me instead of trying to borrow from your sister who could barely hear a word you say."

It was not in Satoshi's nature to be this talkative. He was a man of few words. But when he wants to torture someone, like what he does to Risa now, he could say more words than what he or anyone expects him to say.

Risa blushed. Obviously, Satoshi was right. She could have tried to borrow from him. If she at least tried to ask him, then probably she didn't have to mess up with her other three teachers, then maybe she didn't have to stay for detention.

Why hasn't she thought of borrowing from him, anyway?

Ah yes. Her pride got the best of her. She was too 'scared' to even look at him in the eye.

"Oh, I haven't thought of that." She lied. Risa mentally called all the gods and saints to pity her and let this conversation end.

Why is it that whenever she and Satoshi 'communicate', she is always the one who feels terribly embarrassed like what happened during their community service? Why? Why!

"You thought I won't lend you? You thought I'm too selfish to share my things with you?"

Risa's blush darkened. Why is he probing on her? Why does he love embarrassing her?

"SSSAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two turned their heads to look at the door as it slid open.

"Oh!!" It was Saehara. "Oh!" He giggled like a madman. "Aren't you aware of the rule that says a boy and a girl shouldn't stay in a _closed_ area all by themselves? If I happen to be a teacher or a principal, you two must be at the office right now."

"Saehara-san, we're not doing anything." Risa informed her loud classmate, her face as red as a fresh tomato.

"Who would believe you?" He took a shot of the two. Saehara was known to have his camera with him every time.

"Saehara…"

The photographer-wannabe just grinned.

:-:-:-:-:-:

It was already four in the afternoon. It is a signal that every student must go to his / her home. But to Risa, it signaled the start of her agony. When she went to the teachers' office, all of the four mentors gave her the same task. And that is to continue typing the students' record at 'Computer Number Twenty-Three'. It was not a very easy task since there are a thousand students in the campus. She just hoped they have already typed three-fourths of the records.

Risa sighed and entered the computer laboratory. She was then surprised when she saw the person she least expected to be there using the 'Twenty-Fourth Computer'.

"S- Satoshi-san!"

"Hn." He muttered without glancing at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rather louder than what she had intended.

"I was first to come here." His eyes bore on her. "I think I should be the one asking you that question."

"Oh…" She swallowed the large lump that built inside her throat. "I- I'm sorry." She sat herself in front of Computer Number Twenty-Three, beside him.

"Why don't you use the other computers?" He asked. "Do you _always_ want to sit beside me?"

She then turned to look at him in the eye. Clearly, that was the last straw. She was already pissed off.

_My, my, my… He was sooooo cool for his own good!_ She wondered what she _liked _about this guy. Was it the glances they stole from each other after the 'Dark-Krad incident'?

"Excuse me." She emphasized her words. "I _never_ wanted to sit beside you. It's just that I don't have any choice, Hiwatari-san."

_So what happened to Satoshi-san? _He thought and mentally chuckled.

"Really?" He asked, his eyes on the computer screen. "I believe you."

They spent two and a half hours in complete silence. With him being a 'silent-type' of a person and with her hating every moment with him, nobody dared to strike a conversation with the other. During that complete silence, save for the sound of keyboard and mouse, she couldn't help but blame him for every bad luck she had today.

It was _his_ fault that she wasn't able to sleep early last night. He had been in her mind last night that sleep didn't come to her. So it only means that it was _his_ fault that she woke up late, got late in class, and forgot the things she needed for school.

Finally, she was able to finish her task. She went straight to the office and return the records. Then, she headed for the gates.

Risa found 'the villain' there and once again, silence enveloped them.

She dialed her sister's number in her mobile phone, hoping her twin will answer sooner. Satoshi was doing the same thing.

Rain poured which trapped the two in the presence of each other.

"Riku, answer the phone!"

Thirty torturing minutes passed after Satoshi's limousine arrived to pick him up. Before entering his luxurious car, he turned to her and asked her if she wants him to take her home.

She said no.

He asked her if it were her final decision.

She nodded.

It was then Risa's phone rang. If she did not value her phone that much, she could have dropped it. Riku has just told her that their car got a flat tire so no one will be able to fetch her from school.

Risa looked at her last option. Satoshi. Riding with him won't be that bad, anyway.

"Satoshi-san!"

He glanced over his shoulder blade to look at her. "What?"

"Can I… Can I still say yes to your offer?" She bit her lower lip before continuing. "Can I ride with you?"

He smirked. He was, once again, victorious. "Of course."

:-:-:-:-:-:

The ride home was quiet. Every moment they shared was silent, anyway. And she was almost used to it.

It was already dark when she arrived home due to the heavy traffic.

"Thank you, Satoshi-san." She said and politely bowed.

Before she could step out of the car, a hand grabbed her by the arm. The sudden action spun her around which ended up with her brushing her nose against his. Due to their closeness, she could almost feel like she was breathing his scent.

_He smelled so nice._

A tint of pink appeared on her cheeks. How could she even think of that one?

"S- Satoshi-san…"

Her heartbeat quickened and became louder that she could almost hear it through her ears.

"Nowadays, you can't get anything for free." He moved closer to her so that his lips almost touched hers. "You'll have to pay me for this." He smirked, sensing her tense. "I'll tell you what I want tomorrow in school."

With that, he let her go.

**

* * *

Author's Notes: Please review.**


End file.
